List of Black Hole High Episodes
Series overview Series ended 2006 'Season One' 'Season 2' {|border="1" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" align="center" |- ! scope="col" style="background-color:#ACE5EE;#efefef;" | # ! scope="col" style="background-color:#ACE5EE;#efefef;" | Episode ! scope="col" style="background-color:#ACE5EE;#efefef;" | Plot |- |1 |Wormhole Part 2 |Josie gets sucked into a vortex, sending her three hours into the past. If she doesn't enter the vortex when it is time, she will be stuck in an alternate dimension. Meanwhile, Josie's mother thinks about cooperating with Victor. |- |2 |Pheromones |When Madison runs for President of the Student Council, Josie runs against her for the sole purpose of defeating her. Josie promises to change the system of grading, while Madison uses pheromones to capture everyone under her control. |- |3 |Cold |Marshall is going about the school with a cold, and his sickness spread via wireless computer networking to the entire school with chills, fever, and sneezing. People who have purchased a special computer system that allows them to surf the web are demanding refunds when thick mucous is disrupting the system. |- |4 |Genome |A class DNA project goes awry when Lucas' DNA is altered and his personality changes from a bookworm to being absolutely fearless, but lacking self control. His friends must save him from Stu Kubiak, who calls a fight with him. |- |5 |Brainwaves |When Lucas decides to measure Vaughn's brain activity with an EEG machine, their two mental states are switched, with Lucas' brain in Vaughn's body, and vice versa. |- |6 |Chemistry |Marshall's older brother Grant comes to town when applying for a job at Pearadyne, but an accident with molecular models sends Marshall through the periodic table, into helium, oxygen, neon, chlorine, and on the path to uranium. Meanwhile Grant becomes sodium as he arrives at school. The two eventually meet, and are turned back to normal by forgiving each other, producing the stable molecule sodium chloride (table salt). |- |7 |Ecosystem |When Josie takes Corinne's music CDs for a surprise birthday gift, a rumor starts that Josie is a kleptomaniac. However, the rumors are also correlated to Porifera sponges reproducing at an abnormal rate. |- |8 |Technology |Marshall finds old SIM cards in the basement of Pearadynes Labs, and produces a homemade mobile phone. The chips contain powerful encryption technology which Marshall explains to Tyler. Subsequently, Tyler threatens Marshall into helping him cheat saying he will help him with his sales. Using the encryption technology, Tyler sends an emoticon (:-X) to Marshall, causing all communication to come out as meaningless gibberish. When Durst accuses Marshall of cheating, the others must get him to talk normally so he may speak in his defense. |- |9 |Equation |In preparation for Burton J. Zucherman Science Olympiad, Corrine chastises the Science Club for incorrect equations. When she alters the equations, the other Science Club members manifest into those equations - Lucas' luminosity equation causes him to glow like a firefly's backside, Josie is defying gravity, Vaughn has unlimited momentum, and Marshall vaporizes. |- |10 |Hemispheres | When Corrine auditions for Magnet 360 (Marshall's band) as a singer, she looks at an antique mirror, through which she travels. Everyone there is opposite (for example, Vaughn, the athlete, is a bookworm) and everything appears as a mirror image (i.e. whenever she would normally, say, go left, now she must go right). To return, Corrine must learn to use the creative half of her brain without losing her ability to use her logical side. |- |11 |Nutrition |Students are becoming addicted to energy bars, especially Lucas and Vaughn, who aren't willing to give them up. The others must attempt to save them when it is discovered they contain zero calories or energy, thus weakening the addicts. |- |12 |Echolocation |When Josie's hearing becomes super-sensitive, she overhears Victor underground talking about running tests and investigates with Vaughn. |- |13 |Stopwatch |Josie's watch acquires the ability to stop time, which she uses to take back the Chi ball that Victor stole in 1977. However, when her watch breaks, Lucas ends up saving her when he realizes that the watch does not stop time, merely slow it down greatly. The damaged parts are spun on a high-speed centrifuge, bringing Josie back to normal. However, her clone, who has obtained the stopwatch, stops time again and gives the Chi ball back to Victor.